Some Kind of Normal
by darkdimensiondreamer
Summary: Iris has always been ordinary. So when a certain silver haired boy finds extra ordinariness in her ordinariness, her whole life changes as she enters a world she would only have dreamed of before. "So if I was in that building when it blew up," said Iris, "you couldn't have saved me like the others?" "No," he replied, "But I would find a way to keep you safe." First Xmen fic.R&R:)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. So this is my very first xmen fanfic and I hope you like it. I just watched xmen apocalypse a few days back and I absolutely loved Quicksilver and I really want to see more of him in the movies. So anyways I came up with the idea for this fic and it is set after xmen apocalypse.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters except for the OC.**

 **...**

"Peter," a voice broke through his sleep.

"What?" mumbled Peter keeping his eyes closed.

"I'm hungry," said the voice which he recognized as Scott's.

It was at times like these that Peter regretted his decision to stay at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters with other "gifted" people like himself.

"There's a fully stocked kitchen in here you know," said Peter opening his eyes.

Scott was sitting on the edge of his bed grinning at the battle already won.

"Yeah but imagine having freshly prepared pizza right now," said Scott holding out some money, "with stuffed crust. Mmmmm."

Peter sat up and took it.

"This is the last time," said Peter pulling on his jacket in a flash, "also I'm asking professor to give me a different room."

Scott snickered as Peter rolled his eyes and left.

...

"Alright," muttered Peter, "the last time, it took thirteen minutes to get the pizza. Today it will take twelve minutes and forty-five seconds."

Ofcourse out of those twelve minutes and forty-five seconds, ten minutes wouldn't count because that was on the guy making the pizza.

He was just nearing the pizza place, well ahead of his time, when something rather strange happened.

He bumped against something and instantly his speed went down to zero and he tripped and fell.

"What the hell!" he muttered in surprise as he looked behind him trying to figure out what happened.

"Oh god," came a girl's voice, "are you okay? I swear I didn't see you there."

Peter looked at the girl. She looked about seventeen with long dark hair and blue eyes which were filled with concern.

"Huh." said Peter a little dazed as he stood up.

The girl was looking at him apologetically.

Peter was looking at the ground thinking.

"Hey, can I ask you for a favor?" asked Peter suddenly.

The girl looked a little taken back.

"What favor?" she asked apprehensively.

"Okay so just close your eyes," said Peter well aware of how creepy it sounded but he had to make sure he was right.

The girl's eyes widened.

"No!" she said starting to walk away.

"Wait," said Peter.

Then without warning he touched her hand and then tried walking at his normal pace. Only he couldn't. He was walking at the pace of a normal person.

"Whoa!" he said.

"Are you drunk?" asked the girl glaring at him then she shoved him hard.

Now had Peter used his abilities, he could probably go get a cup of coffee and still be on time to avoid the shove.

However now-

"Ow!" cried Peter, "what was that for?"

"Don't touch me!" she yelled before turning and walking away.

Peter let her get a head start before following her. His abilities were back now that he wasn't in contact with the girl.

She went into an old trailer. Peter knew it was inappropriate to peek through windows but he was curious.

He saw a middle aged man on the sofa in front of a small tv. He beckoned to the girl and seemed to ask her something. The girl shook her head. The man stood up and whacked her right across the face.

Peter's breath hitched as he watched.

The girl just stood with her head down. The man grabbed her hair and brought her face to his, saying something before letting her go and returning to the sofa. The girl quietly turned around and left. Peter was hiding as he watched her leave. He followed her, she was walking towards a beaten down parked car. He watched her get in and lay down on the back seat.

She was sleeping in her car.

Peter knocked on the window.

The girl sat up straight and her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"This is the limit!" cried the girl angrily as she stepped outside of her car, "What are you some sort of a stalker?"

"No of course not," said Peter rolling his eyes, "that would be creepy. So I think you negate my abilities. I'm Peter by the way."

"I'm sorry what?" asked the girl folding her arms.

"I'm fast," said Peter, "very fast. And my powers don't work when I come in contact with you."

"Well Peter," said the girl rolling her eyes, "the solution to that seems to be that you go away so that your _powers_ work."

She shook her head clearly thinking he was a nutcase.

"I'm going," said Peter, "but one more thing. Haven't you ever heard a certain Charles Xavier speak into your head?"

The girl's expression changed.

"How do you know that?" she whispered.

Peter grinned.

"You're one of us," said Peter, "listen-um-?"

He looked pointedly at her waiting for her to say her name.

"Iris," replied the girl finally, "My name is Iris."

"Iris," said Peter, "wait two minutes."

Iris nodded and then watched as Peter disappeared from right in front of her.

Iris gasped.

"What the hell?" she whispered.

But she didn't move. For the last two years ever since her parents died, she dreamed of a place where she would belong. What she got instead was her uncle who pulled her out of school, made her work in his small bar as a waitress and beat her on a regular basis when she failed to comply. She had thought of running away, but where would she go? She wasn't brave enough to live alone. And now there was this boy who was telling her of a place she could belong. It seemed too good to be true.

She had long since learned to not get her hopes high.

"Here!" came Peter's voice as he appeared in front of her and handed her a card. She noticed he was careful not to touch her.

It was an address of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.

"So you should come and meet the professor," said Peter casually, and then added, "It even has live in facilities."

His gaze traveled to the car and Iris blushed.

"I'll think about it," said Iris trying to keep her face blank.

"Okay then," said Peter, "bye Iris."

And with that he was gone in the blink of an eye.

Iris looked down at the card once more before shoving it into her pocket.

...

 **So that was it for the first chapter. I hope you like it and thank you for taking the time out to read it. Leave a review letting me know what you think of it. Also does anyone know what Quicksilver's age might be? I read somewhere he ages slower so how old is he supposed to look? Also I am sorry in advance for any grammatical errors :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. I am back with a new update. Firstly I want to thank all of you who took the time out to leave a review, you guys are awesome! Thank you to everyone who faved and follows this story. It means so much to me. Secondly, a lot of you are estimating Peter's age in twenties because he ages slower, so I guess for the purpose of this story, let's say he's 22. Now without further ado, let's get on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters except Iris.**

 **...**

Iris looked up at the tall building looming in front of her.

"Here goes nothing," she muttered as she walked in through the gates.

She could hear a people laughing and talking. She kept her head down and walked towards the building.

"Hey," she said to a guy wearing some cool red shades, "where can I find Charles Xavier?"

The guy looked at her for a moment.

"Are you new here?" asked the guy, "I'm Scott,"

"Iris," replied Iris, "I'm just visiting."

Scott snorted.

"Yeah no your not," he said rolling his eyes, "if you're already here, you aren't leaving."

"We'll see about that," said Iris coolly walking to move past Scott.

He quickly caught up to her.

"Hey I didn't mean it in an offensive way or anything," said Scott, as they walked through the halls of the school, "just that this place has everything you could want. Or so they say. Take a right here."

Iris obeyed him and took a right.

"How long have you been here?" she asked.

"Almost a year," replied Scott, "What's your power?"

"I'm not sure," replied Iris, "that's what I came to find out. The other day, that guy I met told me something about me negating his powers or-,"

Scott stopped suddenly and Iris nearly bumped into him since he had been walking ahead.

"You can negate someone's powers?" he asked in surprise, "can you show me? I mean can you negate my powers?"

Iris looked away uncomfortably.

"I mean I can't actually do it on purpose," she said, "The guy, Peter said his powers stopped working when he came into contact with my skin."

"Peter Maximoff?" asked Scott, "fast guy? Silver hair?"

"Yeah that's him!" said Iris, "you know him?"

"Yep," replied Scott grinning.

"So what's your power anyways?" asked Iris, "it feels so weird asking that!"

Scott pointed to his eyes and made laser beam sounds.

Iris's eyes widened.

"For real?" she asked.

Scott nodded grinning.

"So here we are," said Scott as he stopped in front of a door, "the professor is inside."

Iris took a deep breath.

"Thanks." she said as she knocked lightly on the doors.

"See you around, Iris," said Scott walking away with a wave.

"Come in," came a soft British accented voice.

...

"Two point five seconds," said Jean looking at the stop watch as Peter stopped running on the track.

He shrugged not very impressed. He could go faster.

"Hey!" came Scott's voice as he raced to join Peter and Jean on the track.

"Where have you been?" asked Jean, "we started practice ages ago."

"I overslept," replied Scott then turning to Peter he added, "also I met a certain new student."

Peter's face showed no change of expression.

"Oh?" he asked casually when he realized Scott seemed to be waiting for an answer.

"Yep," replied Scott, "a girl."

Jean snorted.

"Oh now I get why you were late," she muttered rolling her eyes, "did your X-ray vision come in handy?"

"For the fiftieth time!" said Scott, "these glasses don't have X-ray vision and neither do I."

Peter looked around him. These two bickered all the time, it was nothing new.

"So the girl," continued Scott, "apparently she can negate other people's abilities."

Peter's eyes which had been wandering all over the place snapped towards Scott.

"Iris is here?" asked Peter looking surprised.

He didn't think she would show up.

"I believe that's what her name was," said Scott pretending to be uncertain, then added, "she mentioned meeting you."

"Yeah," muttered Peter distracted, "hey is she meeting the professor?"

"Ye-," began Scott but Peter was gone already.

...

"So this thing," said Iris apprehensively, "its under my skin?"

"Yes," replied Charles, "for now. If you decide to stay here and train with us, you might be able to push it outside your body. So that, being in contact with you would no longer be necessary in order for you to negate someone's abilities."

"I can't stay here," said Iris shaking her head, "my uncle would never allow me to."

"That's no problem," said Charles comfortingly, "I can go speak to your uncle. Assure him that you are in safe hands."

Iris gave a little laugh. Yes, because it was her safety her uncle was worried about, she thought rolling her eyes.

"Oh it's not?" asked Charles.

Iris looked at him blankly.

"What?" she asked confused, "what's not?"

Before Charles could explain, realization dawned on her.

"Oh you were doing that mind reading thing," groaned Iris, "yeah please don't do that!"

There was a sudden gust of wind and Peter appeared smiling.

"Hello Peter," said Charles looking at him in surprise.

"Hello Professor," replied Peter, then added looking at Iris, "what you're stalking me now?"

"You wish." replied Iris rolling her eyes at him with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Right, you've already met Peter before," said Charles, "Anyways as I was saying, why do you think your uncle might not agree to let you stay here?"

"He's just different," replied Iris exchanging a look with Peter who kept quiet, "look you don't have to read my mind. Just leave the convincing up to me. However I need to be assured that I will have a place to stay here. Permanently."

Iris's voice broke a little in the end. Peter could see that she was genuinely worried.

"Always," replied Charles earnestly, "I promise you that."

Iris nodded.

"Alright then," she said standing up, "I'll be back later today with my stuff."

Charles nodded and extended his hand to Iris who took it.

"Hope to see you soon," said Charles then added, "hmm that feels strange."

He let go of her hand, a small smile on her face.

"What?" asked Iris curiously.

"It was so quiet," replied Charles a faraway look on his face, "goodbye Iris."

Iris nodded and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. She turned to find Peter behind her.

"Bet you didn't see me coming," joked Peter a small smirk on his face.

Iris laughed.

"It's going to take some getting used to," replied Iris.

Peter grinned and they walked side by side for a moment in silence before Iris spoke.

"Can I ask you for a favor?" asked Iris suddenly turning her blue eyes on him.

Peter pretended to think for a moment, and then rolled his eyes.

"You can ask me two," he replied like it was obvious.

"I was going to actually," admitted Iris sheepishly, "okay so you can't tell anyone about the home situation. I mean technically you're not supposed to know it either, stalker."

"If I wasn't stalking," pointed out Peter, "you wouldn't know of this place. Stalking is good."

Iris snorted.

"I'll take that as tacit compliance," said Iris, "and also could you come with me?"

"To your uncle's house?" asked Peter raising his eyebrows in surprise.

Iris shrugged misinterpreting his reaction as reluctance.

"I mean of course you don't have to," she muttered shaking her head, "forget it. I will-,"

Peter leaned close to her, a mischievous grin on his face.

"I'll race you there," he said, "and to be a fair, you can have a twenty minutes head start."

Iris felt her chest loosen in relief. She wasn't looking forward to this particular encounter with her uncle. And hopefully it would be the last. She just wanted someone there with her when she did this and for some reason, Peter, amidst all his weirdness, made her feel that she would be safe around him.

...

 **So that was it for this chapter. I hope you like it. Leave a review and let me know what you think. I would love to hear your thoughts on this :) Again thank you so so so much to everyone who took the time out to leave a review and who faved this story. It means so much to me. Until the next time! Take care guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Back with a new update! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and faved and followed. It is so motivating you guys! Anyways less blabbering and more Peter!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters except Iris.**

 **...**

Peter glanced at his watch and looked at Iris; it had been fifteen minutes since they'd arrived at the trailer park where Iris's uncle lived. Iris kept pacing back and forth at the entrance looking agitated.

"Okay," Iris said finally, "here's what we will do. I'll go in and you wait for me here. Do not come in while I'm in there ok? I'll meet you back here."

Peter nodded.

"Sure," he said, "I'll be right here. Maybe get a pizza or something."

Iris nodded.

"Okay then," said Iris slowly walking towards her uncles trailer several yards away.

Peter watched her. As she reached the door, she turned back towards him and smiled before she entered the trailer.

...

"Uncle Rob?" called Iris as she entered the trailer.

Her heart was pounding.

There was a sound of the toilet flushing and her uncle came out.

"Where have you been?" he asked, "I am starving and there's no food."

Iris hesitated then walked to the fridge and pulled out some mayo and cheese.

"I've actually had an interview," said Iris as she pulled out a loaf of bread and a knife.

Her uncle grunted as he sat down watching her.

"It's for a nanny position," continued Iris her voice shaky, "its in the good part of town. Family is loaded."

"Who would hire you?" sneered her uncle.

Iris took a deep breath as she cut the bread.

"I actually got the job," said Iris, "they want me to move my stuff-,"

"Move your stuff?" laughed her uncle, "Yeah right. Listen Billy's girl is sick so you take her shift tonight. You can work a double for the little inconvenience you caused me the other day."

Iris set down the knife slowly.

"I'm leaving Uncle Rob," said Iris slowly, "I'm going to work for them."

Her uncle stood up slowly and walked towards her. Iris held her ground.

"Now you listen you little bitch," spat her uncle, "I took you in when noone else would. I provided for you. And this is how you repay me? By running away like your filthy mother did?"

Iris felt her eyes burning. She looked away.

"Look at me," shouted her uncle grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her back.

Iris cried out, tears pouring down her face.

"You made me drop out of school," whispered Iris, "you make me work at your bar where men make inappropriate advances on me. I don't want to live like this."

Her uncle let go of her arm.

"Oh so suddenly this place is unworthy of you?" he said his face turning red.

Iris cradled her arm which had red marks all over it.

"I won't let you go," said her uncle, "you will stay here till the day I'm dead."

"You can't keep me here," said Iris firmly looking at him, her eyes a blue fire.

Her uncle raised a hand and slapped her hard. Iris lost her balance and hit her head on the edge of the table as she fell. She touched her forehead and felt the wetness there.

Her uncle kicked her hard.

"Stop," gasped Iris, "my friend knows I'm here."

"What?" asked her uncle frowning.

"I told my friend if I wasn't back in fifteen minutes he should call the cops," said Iris breathing heavily, "You really don't want to hurt me!"

She was yanked up by the collar of her shirt and shoved towards the door.

"Get out," snarled her uncle, "if I ever see you here again, I will kill you."

Iris didn't have to be told twice. She limped out of the trailer, her heart heavy. She no longer had a home. But then again, she had lost her home when she'd lost her parents.

She could see Peter right where she'd left him. She started walking, or rather limping towards him.

Peter smiled as Iris came into view but the smile died as soon as he saw her face. Iris's face was pale with a dark shadow across her left cheek and a cut on her forehead.

He was right in front of her in an instant.

"Let's just get out of here," said Iris avoiding his eyes.

She kept walking. She felt a rush of cool air around her for an instant. She turned around to see what had caused it but there was nothing. Peter was absentmindedly rubbing his hands together. The air smelled a little like mayonnaise and eggs all of a sudden.

"Did-did you go somewhere right now?" asked Iris frowning.

"Where would I go?" asked Peter raising an eyebrow, "I'm right here. You should really go get that head wound checked."

"Um-actually I'd rather not," replied Iris, "hospitals tend to ask questions and I am a minor."

"Guess you'll have to wait till we get to the school," said Peter with a sigh, "I could get you there in a jiffy but of course there's that technical problem with that."

"It's cool," replied Iris rolling her eyes, "I've endured worse."

Peter stopped so suddenly that Iris nearly bumped into him.

"Why?" he asked turning to look at her curiously, "Why would you endure something like that?"

"Because," said Iris hesitantly, "I didn't have a choice."

"We always have a choice," said Peter with a slight shrug before he turned around and started walking.

"It must be very frustrating to you to travel at this snail pace with me." said Iris changing the topic.

"Oh actually it's slower than a snail's pace for me," replied Peter in a as a matter of fact voice, then he added with a grin, "but it's okay. You aren't boring. I'll survive."

Iris rolled her eyes.

"Gee thanks." she said bumping in to his shoulder without thinking about it.

She thought she saw him flinch a little at the contact. She bit her lips. Was everyone going to react to her abilities like that?

...

Iris was sitting in her new room at the school looking out of the window at the vast grounds where so many people, people like her she had been told, hung around or trained.

She had been patched up and given some meds for the pain. Then a very nice girl named Jean had introduced herself as her new roommate and shown her to their room.

Then she'd left Iris alone to get settled.

Iris was numb. She couldn't believe that she had left her uncle. A week ago that would have seemed an impossible feat. But ever since she had been introduced into this strange new world, she felt like a new person.

BZZZZ BZZZ

Iris patted her pocket for her small mobile phone. She checked the number. It was Kayley, a girl she worked with at her uncle's bar. They weren't exactly friends, Kayley was too boy obsessed for them to have anything in common, but they got along well.

"Hello?" said Iris picking up the phone.

"Oh my goodness, Iris," cried Kayley, "who was he?"

Iris frowned.

"What?" she asked, "Who?"

"The one who did that to Rob!" squealed Kayley, "I want to meet him!"

"Kayley you are not making any sense," said Iris, "What are you-,"

And then it hit her. The sudden gust of air back at the trailer park made sense now. Peter had gone somewhere after all.

 **Uhoh what did Peter do? Do leave a review and let me know what you think Peter did to Iris's uncle! Also are there any American Horror Story fans over here? I recently started watching the show and I have been loving it so much! Evan Peters truly is perfection!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Back with a new update. I actually planned on getting this up yesterday but my computer hates me haha. So thanks a ton to everyone who left and review and faved this story. And a big warm hello to every new follower. Anyways without further ado, lets get in to the story.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters except Iris and her jerk uncle.**

 **...**

"You broke his hands!" exclaimed Iris barging in to the room that Peter and Scott shared.

Scott, who was shirtless, jumped up from his bed and pulled his covers over himself.

"Jeez don't you knock?" he groaned.

Peter, who was brushing his teeth held up a finger and disappeared into the bathroom, returning less than a second later.

"He wasn't using them for anything good," replied Peter pointedly, "And I made him a sandwich."

"Yeah which you stuck into his mouth after duct-taping him to the wall!" monotoned Iris rolling her eyes.

Scott snickered.

Peter leaned closer to Iris.

"Weren't we were keeping the whole uncle being a jerk thing low key?" Asked Peter raising an eyebrow.

Iris took a step back and gestured to her face which had a bandage on the head wound.

"I think it's safe to say that people know," replied Iris.

"He had it coming," said Peter an amused smile on his face, "Also I was very considerate. I called someone to come and get him."

"You dialed someone's number on his mobile phone and left it on the floor for him to ummmmmfffhhh uuuggghh his way through," said Iris a hint of a smile on her face.

Peter grinned.

Suddenly a very blue person that Iris had never seen before appeared right next to her, nearly toppling into her.

Iris screamed and banged into Peter, stepping on his foot hard.

"Ow!" muttered Peter, then added, "hey Kurt."

"Sorry sorry!" exclaimed the boy named Kurt smiling, apologetically at Iris.

"Does no one knock anymore?" asked Scott throwing up his hands.

Peter disappeared from next to Iris and reappeared yanking a tee shirt down Scott's head.

"Problem solved," he said leaving a flailing Scott trying to get his head through the tee shirt.

"I'm Kurt," said Kurt, "You must be Iris."

"Yep," replied Iris smiling at Kurt.

"So Ororo is looking for you," said Kurt looking at Peter.

Iris mouthed the unfamiliar name, Ororo, as Peter nodded at Kurt.

"I'll be there in a minute," He said to Kurt.

"Also the Professor wants you to meet him," said Kurt looking at Iris, "I think your training is going to start."

"Is anyone looking for me?" asked Scott.

"Well, no." replied Kurt, "but you could join me for some food."

"Meet you in the kitchen," replied Scott grinning, as he jumped off his bed.

With a wave at Iris and Peter he left, followed by Kurt who disappeared.

"Wow," murmured Iris, staring at the spot where Kurt had just vanished from, "It's going to take a little getting used to."

There was a sudden clap of thunder outside.

Iris frowned. It was a sunny day outside.

"Yeah that's Ororo," explained Peter shaking his his head with a smile, "She can get a little impatient. I should get going. Good luck on your meeting with the professor."

Iris suddenly felt nervous. She had hoped Peter would come with her.

"Of course he won't always stick around you," she mentally chided herself.

But it would have felt good if he did. Clearly his attention was required elsewhere. By someone named Ororo apparently.

"Iris?" Peter's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Yeah?" replied Iris, "Oh yeah thanks. I'll see you around?"

"Yep," replied Peter, then wriggling his fingers in a funny little wave, he was gone.

...

"Think of your abilities as an elastic band that you can push out," Professor X was saying as Iris stood facing Jean Grey.

Iris scrunched up her face in concentration then sighed.

"It's hopeless," she murmured, "I can't do it. It's like they aren't there."

They had been at this for an hour. Iris had gone to Professor X, as he was usually called, to find a pretty red haired girl, named Jean, and a young man named Hank with him. Hank has several new age looking equipment which he had plugged in and taped to Iris to "sense the scope of her abilities".

After determining that these abilities ran quite strong under her skin, Jean was used to demonstrate the actual negating ability.

That was when Iris felt a little bit of strain. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before. The cause of this was, as Hank explained, Jean was a particularly powerful mutant and of course it was natural for her to feel a strained when negating her powers. And that was with Jean gripping both of Iris's hands tightly.

"Why do I need to push it out anyways," asked Iris, "Isn't it enough that anyone who tries to touch me loses their abilities?"

"Well," said Professor X, "as useful as that is to you, it's something that is already there. It's not you controlling your powers. It's your powers controlling you. What if in an emergency situation someday, say Peter, needed to make a run for it with you? He can't do that with the power running under your skin. I believe that if you push the power out of your body, you can aim it at people who are not in contact with you as well as let people use their powers while being in contact with you."

"That is mind boggling," sighed Iris.

"It's okay," said Jean smiling warmly, "it's not something you achieve in a day. You're one of us now. You'll get there eventually."

"Once you learn how to control your abilities," said Hank, "You can manipulate it to suit whatever circumstances you are under. It's not going to be easy, because this has a mental element involved. But you can't give up."

Iris nodded.

"I won't give up." she said more to herself than to others.

...

 **So this was it. I really hope you guys like it. Leave a review letting me know what you think. Also who would YOU cast as Iris? Do let me know! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Back with a new update. Keeping it a little light before going in deep. Hope you guys like it. Please please leave a review and let me know what you think! Let's see if we can get my reviews to 25 after this :)**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters except Iris. Although I do wish I owned Peter in real life! Everyone needs a Peter in their life!**

 **...**

"Is the answer to problem nine fifty six?" asked Ororo frowning as she tapped her pencil against her notebook.

Peter popped open his can of orange soda.

"Nope," replied Peter holding his hand out for her notebook which she handed to him letting out a frustrated growl, "it's nine. How on earth did you even get fifty six?"

"When will we ever need algebra?" asked Ororo lying back on the grass, "we are mutants."

They were sitting outside under the shade of a tree, where Peter was helping Ororo with her math homework. Ororo had a particular dislike for this subject and tended to stir up storms when she got frustrated.

"It's not like being a mutant is a job requirement anywhere unless you work at this school." said Peter solving the problem.

"Hah," laughed Ororo, "I'm not going to work here!"

"Here," said Peter handing her the notebook.

Ororo took it without a glance at it and shut it.

"What are you doing here Peter?" asked Ororo her eyes serious.

"Lazing about and eating the free food," joked Peter looking at the ground.

"No really!" pressed Ororo.

But before Peter could reply, they were joined by Iris.

She was looking around as she stood beside where Peter sat.

Ororo eyed the new girl warily.

Iris flopped down on the ground beside Peter.

"That was so exhausting!" exclaimed Iris.

Ororo nudged Peter and raised an eyebrow.

"This is Iris," said Peter, then pointing to Ororo,he added, "and this is Ororo. Iris is new here."

Both girls eyed each other like only girls know how to do.

"You have a very interesting name," said Iris finally, "its very unusual."

"I know." said Ororo with a hint of pride, "so you're new here?"

"Yep," replied Iris leaning back to lay on the grass.

Her whole body ached. After two hours of training with no success in pushing out her powers, Professor X finally let her go for the day.

"What's your ability," asked Ororo curiously.

Peter sipped his soda watching the two girls interact.

"You first," said Iris sitting up and looking at Ororo expectantly.

Ororo smirked as she used her abilities to make the sky dark. Iris blinked as a few drops of rain fell on her. She noticed that Ororo and Peter remained dry. Iris resisted the urge to sigh.

"Your turn," said Ororo, not bothering to make it stop raining on Iris, quite enjoying the expression on the new girl's face.

She glanced at Peter who shook his head and looked amused. He knew Ororo was just teasing Iris. What he really wanted to see was Ororo's reaction to Iris's abilities.

Iris leaned forward and touched Ororo's hand.

Instantly it stopped raining and the sky cleared. Iris smirked and raised an eyebrow at Ororo's surprised expression.

Peter hid his grin as he explained a hint of pride in his voice, "she can negate other's abilities."

"Yeah I can see that," muttered Ororo irritably as Iris let go of her hand and lay back down on the grass.

Peter smiled at Ororo and she smiled back at him warmly turning a little red.

"I-I should go," said Ororo blushing, "thanks for helping me."

"Anytime," said Peter, "you really need to pay attention in class though."

"I will if you teach it," replied Ororo, "oh we are all going out for pizza tonight. You coming?"

"Come on its pizza," said Peter, rolling his eyes, "obviously."

Ororo grinned as she waved him bye and without a backward look at Iris, she left.

"She's actually really friendly-" started Peter turning back to Iris but stopped short.

Iris had her eyes closed and was breathing evenly. She had fallen asleep.

"Iris?" he said softly.

Iris stirred a little but didn't open her eyes.

Peter sat and stared at her. Her long dark hair fanned around her in sharp contrast with her pale face. There were deep shadows under her eyes.

Peter contemplated whether to wake her up or not.

But she really had looked exhausted. Maybe she should rest for a bit.

Maybe he should just wait around until she woke up. The weather outdoors was quite nice.

But what would he do in the mean time?

...

Iris opened her eyes and yawned. It was almost dusk judging from the darker sky.

She wasn't surprised to find herself asleep on the grass. It wasn't the first time she had fallen asleep outside.

She last up and looked around her, and jumped with a start when she saw Peter asleep a few feet from her.

She crawled over and looked at his face.

Peter opened his eyes to find a pair of bright blue eyes above him. He sat up very quickly. Iris wasn't fast enough to move away and their heads collided.

"Owww!" cried Iris, "Peter!"

"Sorry!" said Peter standing up in a flash, then holding out a hand to pull her up.

"So what are you doing now?" asked Iris as they walked back inside.

"Well I'm joining Ororo for pizza," replied Peter,"want to come?"

Iris shook her head. She already felt like she was taking up too much of Peter's time. And she wasn't stupid. She could see that Ororo hadn't particularly liked her. She highly doubted she was invited.

She wanted to ask him whether Ororo and him had something going on, but she held back because she didn't know him long enough to ask personal questions like this.

"A penny for your thoughts," Peter's voice broke through her thoughts, "Actually more than a penny. You really know how to get lost in your thoughts. Really! Your eyes get all glazed and everything."

Iris looked at him with those incredible blue eyes.

"Just thinking about how to be more apt in using my so called abilities," murmured Iris, "they gave me a whole schedule. I have morning classes, then physical exercise for two hours and then training."

"That's good," said Peter smiling, "I'll see you in physical exercise. I usually oversee the track. Unless I'm running. Then Jean times me with this special sensor Hank made."

They were almost at Iris's room.

"What else do you do?" asked Iris, then added with a smirk, "besides beat up other people's uncles."

Peter grinned.

"Well I actually don't do much," said Peter, "I just try to help in anyway I can. Professor's been trying to get me to teach, but I'm not up for that right now."

"Professor X is a good guy," said Iris as she opened the door to her room.

"Yeah he is," murmured Peter distracted.

"And so are you," said Iris smiling at Peter, "if it weren't for you, I could never have gotten out of that hellhole of a life."

"You would have," said Peter leaning against the doorway, "you are a fighter. I can tell."

Iris rolled her eyes.

"No I'm really not," she said, "but thanks for saying so."

They stood there for a minute in silence.

"So I should go," said Peter finally glancing at his watch.

"Okay bye," said Iris, "I'll see you around?"

"Ofcourse," replied Peter then with a final wave he disappeared.

...

"Oh hey," said Jean on seeing Iris,as she came out of the shower, a towel wrapped around her red hair.

"Hi," replied Iris smiling at Jean, "where have you been the whole day?"

"Studying and training mostly," replied Jean running the towel through her hair, "You?"

"I slept mostly," replied Iris, with a sheepish grin.

Jean laughed.

"So I met Ororo today," said Iris, "she seemed interesting."

"Oh she's lovely," said Jean smiling fondly.

"Are Peter and her together?" Iris blurted out, then mentally kicked herself.

Jean didn't seem fazed by the question.

"Not really," she replied, "but they would look pretty good together. I think Ororo really likes Peter!"

"He is a great guy," said Iris looking at her nails.

She had never had any real female friends. So was this what girl talk was? She had no idea.

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get-," begin Iris, but the door swung open to reveal Scott.

Iris glanced at Jean who smiled and shrugged.

"Piece of cake," she said with a grin then added looking at Scott, "hi."

"Hey," replied Scott smiling warmly, "can I come in?"

Both girls nodded.

"Actually I came to see you," he said looking at Iris with an excited, "I need a favor."

...

 **So that was it! I hope you guys like it. I tried to define the relationships a little more in this chapter. I do work hard for my fics and feedback would be highly appreciated! Also if there are any grammatical errors, sorry for that! English isn't my first language! Tata for now!.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Back with a new update. Thank you so much to everyone who took the time out to leave a review. Let's see if we can get it to 30 reviews this time! :) It absolutely warms my heart that so many of you are appreciating how Peter is portrayed in my story.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own any of the character's except the OC.**

 **...**

"This is amazing!" cried Scott his eyes bare and wide as he looked around the room, his hand held in Iris's.

Jean smiled at the expression and Scott's face.

"Want to look out the window?" asked Iris smiling as she lead him by hand.

"Ofcourse," murmured Scott and he looked out at the vast grounds, "oh look there's Raven!"

Jean came over to stand beside them, she looked at Scott's eyes.

"Can we do this every once in a while?" asked Scott looking at Iris.

Iris shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Ofcourse!" she replied.

Suddenly Kurt appeared, and Iris startled let go of Scott's hand.

"No!" cried Scott and Jean in unison.

Iris heard Kurt say something but she couldn't because something pushed her back and she fell to the ground.

She felt something very hot near her.

Iris opened her eyes to see Jean and Kurt standing over her.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked his hands over his mouth, "I am so sorry. I didn't realize my appearance would startle you."

Iris stood up shakily.

"Its all good," she breathed.

Scott was standing across the room, his shades in place.

"That was too close, Iris!" he said sounding sorry, "I'm so sorry. I could have burned you down into ashes."

"It's my fault," said Iris holding up a hand, "I am such an idiot. I shouldn't have let your hand go."

"You were lucky Iris," started Kurt shaking his head, "If Jean hadn't pushed you away, you wouldn't be here."

Only then did Iris notice the burn in the carpet.

"Oh," she said.

"This is why its so important that you learn to wield your abilities," said Jean softly.

"I'm not Peter," replied Iris,"I wouldn't have been able to stop it anyways."

She turned to Jean.

"Thank you." she said touching her shoulder lightly.

"No problem," replied Jean with a smile.

...

"Kurt said he'll be a little late," Ororo was saying, "Scott's caught up in something. And Jean is studying."

"Well," says Peter picking up another slice of pizza with a grin, "more for us."

Ororo smiled widely at him.

"So there is this guy I like," said Ororo looking down shyly at her hands.

Peter raised an eyebrow.

"I'm listening," he replied his lips curving in a slow smile.

"He's the sweetest person in the world," sighed Ororo, "he's so nice and different."

"Lucky fella," said Peter warmly, "does he know?"

Ororo blushed.

"No haven't really gotten the chance to tell him." she murmured, then looked at Peter meaningfully.

"Do you think he'd like me?" asked Ororo.

Peter scoffed.

"Ofcourse he would," he replied rolling his eyes, "he'd have to be an idiot not to."

Ororo opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Kurt tapping Peter on the shoulder.

"We saved a slice for you," said Peter pointing to the lone slice of pizza,then grinned, "I'll order some more. Be right back."

Kurt sat down and smiled at Ororo.

"There was an incident earlier today," said Kurt solemnly.

"Oh?" asked Ororo raising an eyebrow.

"Scott nearly burnt Iris into ashes," said Kurt, "if it weren't for Jean-,"

"What?" came Peter's voice.

Ororo and Kurt turned to see Peter standing there very still and for once the easy smile on his face was gone.

"It was nothing," said Kurt quickly, "just a little accident. Noone got hurt."

"I have to go," said Peter as the server set down a plate of pizza, "see you guys back at the school."

He walked out of the pizza place at normal human pace and once he was out, he was off.

...

Scott was just getting ready for bed when Peter burst in to the room.

"Ah there you are," said Scott, "where have you been?"

"What were you thinking?" asked Peter folding his arms across his chest, "you can't go around asking Iris to help you negate your powers. She is not trained! Some serious damage could have been done."

"I know," muttered Scott, "it was stupid. I am so sorry, Peter."

Peter's expression softened.

"Look Scott," he said, "I know how you think of your abilities as a burden. But they are a blessing as well."

"I just wanted to be normal for a bit," said Scott, "and Iris seemed like she could help, and she did. She just got startled when Kurt appeared and let go of my hand. I shut my eyes quickly I swear but a little bit got out."

"Don't beat yourself up," said Peter clapping Scott on the back, "I just- Iris- she feels like my responsibility. I got her out of that place she was in. And I promised her that things were better here. All I want to do is make sure she's safe and happy. She's-"

He let his voice trail off.

"Does someone perhaps have a little crush on the new girl?" asked Scott his eyes widening.

Peter rolled her eyes.

"Go to sleep Scott," he replied starting towards the door.

"Aha!" cried Scott, "no answer means yes."

Peter left the room after muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "grow up".

...

Iris looked down at her schedule for the day. She had physical exercise for an hour before she met for her training with Professor X and Hank. It was her second week at the school.

She looked at the huge field the school had for track. There were a few others over there.

She spotted Peter standing and looking at his watch and blinking. No he wasn't blinking his eyes. His whole body blinked in and out of existence. Iris knew that he was multitasking, catching up to each person.

"Hi!" said Iris brightly.

"Hey," said Peter giving her an easy smile, "you want to warm up?"

"No I was warming up on my way here," replied Iris as she started at a jog with a quick wave at Peter.

"So how's training going?" asked Peter appearing beside Iris.

"Same old same old no improvement," replied Iris rolling her eyes, "where were you anyways? You weren't here at the school."

Peter disappeared for a moment, then returned.

"I had some family thing," replied Peter.

Iris smiled.

"Tell me about your family," said Iris.

"Well there's my mom," said Peter, "and my little sister Lorna."

"Wow!" said Iris, breathing hard now, "what are they like?"

"My mom is the most supportive and sweetest and lovable person I know," replied Peter a fond smile on his face, "Lorna is a very gentle kid and very kind."

"What about your dad?" asked Iris.

"M.I.A," replied Peter curtly.

He disappeared again then reappeared on her other side.

"Tell me about your family," said Peter.

"I used to live with my mom, dad and older brother Kevin," said Iris sweat running down her face, "We were the postcard normal family. Got on my brother's nerves. Nearly gave my parents a heartattack when I nearly dated an older guy. Total cliche."

"Older guy?" asked Peter quirking an eyebrow, "tattoos?"

"Seven," replied Iris laughing, "and he had a bike."

"A bad boy," snickered Peter, "I'm not surprised. Cliche indeed."

They ran for a few minutes in silence.

"How did your parents-," Peter let his voice trail away.

Iris paused before continuing, "they were going to an event. Kevin was accompanying them. I couldn't go because I had the stomach flu. The car crashed and- they couldn't even find Kevin's body."

Iris bit her lips and blinked away the sudden burning sensation in her eyes.

She stopped running and stood very still. A few people ran past her. Peter put a hand on each of Iris's shoulders and looked at her in the eyes.

"It'll be alright," said Peter, "they are watching over you. They'd be so proud."

Iris sniffed and nodded.

"Do you want to leave early today?" asked Peter.

"No I got this," said Iris, her face determined, "I need to be stronger. I need to control my abilities."

"Do you want to race?" asked Peter a playful smirk on his face.

Iris rolled her eyes.

"You wish." muttered Iris playfully punching his shoulder before starting to run.

...

 **So that was it for this chapter. Hope you guys liked it. I tried to give you guys an insight into Iris's family. I have this exciting scene planned out in my head which I can wait to show you guys within the next few chapters. Leave a review and let me know what you think. Also how old is Peter's sister? Does anyone know? Because in Xmen DOFP, Peter had this very young girl with him. Let me know if you know :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone. First of all I am sorry for the super late update! Second of all thank you so so much to everyone who took the time to leave a review and favorite my story. Some of you mentioned that the little girl in the movies was called Lorna and not Wanda, so I edited the name in my last chapter. Also a reviewer pointed out that in the dc comics Iris is the name of Flash's wife and I agree that it is a coincidence I get to giggle about now as well :) This chapter is a little longer than the others to make up for the delay in updating. I hope you guys like it and thanks again for all the support. Let's see if we can cross 35 reviews after this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters except Iris.**

 **...**

"Sorry I'm late!" breathed Iris as she dashed in to the room.

Charles and Hank who were in deep conversation looked up.

"Where is Jean?" asked Iris, noting the absence of her friend who was usually there for her sessions.

"Jean won't be joining us today," replied Charles.

Iris's brows furrowed. She sat down on a chair opposite Charles.

Hank excused himself from the room saying he would be right back.

"Iris," said Charles kindly, "I have a question and I need you to answer it honestly."

"Okay," replied Iris warily.

She thought back to yesterday, where the session had yielded poor results. Did she do something wrong after that? She didn't think so. She had studied and then gone to bed early.

"Are you doubtful of your abilities?" asked Charles softly.

Iris frowned.

"No," she replied, "I know what I can do. People come in contact with me and loose their powers."

Charles nodded as if confirming something.

"But do you believe you can negate their powers without touching them?" asked Charles.

Iris shrugged.

"You said I could," replied Iris, "I guess I could."

"You guess," stated Charles, "but you aren't confident."

Iris shrugged again.

If she was being honest, after a few weeks of trying to push out her powers, she was a little doubtful that it could happen. Maybe her power was limited to touch.

Hank entered pulling a steel trolley with some fancy looking equipment on it.

"We are trying something different today," said Charles as Hank placed the trolley next to them, "we have been trying to ease you into this, but maybe what you need is a little push."

Iris looked at the trolley. There were two metallic helmets with visors and two monitors.

"One of these," explained Hank pointing to the helmets, "goes on to your head and the other one on Charles. You will face a pressurized situation and you need to use your abilities to get out of it."

Suddenly the equipment looked more scary than fancy, but Iris nodded.

"These monitors will give a reading of the level of power you are exercising." continued Hank as he set up the equipment.

"Are you ready?" asked Charles as he let Hank place the helmet on him.

"Yes," replied Iris taking a deep breath.

"Alright then," murmured Hank as he lifted the second helmet and placed it on Iris's head, the visor obscuring her vision completely.

For a moment there was just the sounding of Hank shuffling around and the monitors beeping.

Iris's heart pounded.

Suddenly there was a very bright light. Iris shut her eyes tightly as the light got brighter and brighter. Then it all went black.

Iris opened her eyes.

She was on the floor, in an empty warehouse.

"What the hell," she murmured as she got to her feet. Charles and Hank were nowhere to be seen.

There was a sound of some sort of machinery being operated. It wasn't very well lit, so Iris gave herself a moment to let her eyes adjust.

Suddenly she felt the room grow warmer. A figure came into view. It was a man. He walked towards her and seemed to emit an orangish glow as he did. Iris took a step back.

"Um hello?" she whispered.

The man didn't reply, instead he started flickering and then burst into flames. And then he walked towards her, fire erupting from every part of him.

Iris screamed as she started running.

"No Iris," came Charles' voice in Iris's head, "don't run! He's a mutant. You can negate his abilities."

"How?" cried Iris slowing down a bit but not stopping as the burning man made his way to her, "he is on fire!"

"You need to let your powers out of your body," said Charles, "touch him and you burn. You can't get near him."

Iris started running again. Not looking back.

She tried to imagine that her abilities were like an elastic band, she tried to tug it away from her body.

"Is it working?" she asked panicked, "did it move away from me?"

There was no reply.

"Oh shit!" cried Iris sweat pouring down her face as the burning man came into view, "please stay away from me."

But he moved towards her. Iris felt weaker and weaker as he got closer. She kept her eyes open as long as she could until the bright flames blurred her vision. She couldn't breath. She slipped into pain and blackness.

...

Iris woke up with a loud gasp, breathing hard. She was facing a car window.

Iris turned around and her breath caught. Her brother, Kevin's face came into view. He was sitting beside her with his headphones in place, wearing his favorite sweatshirt.

Iris's eyes shifted to the front of the car and sure enough, there were her parents. Her father was driving, and her mother was fiddling with the car radio.

"Mom?" whispered Iris, her voice cracking, "Dad?"

"Yes dear?" asked her mother turning around to look at her with a heart achingly familiar smile.

Iris opened her mouth to speak but at the very moment, her father cried out and the car swerved. The car spun wildly then came to a stop.

Iris, who had fallen sideways, straightened to see the car empty. She looked around frantically then got out of the car.

She was beside a lake and right on the edge of the lake, in a neat row lay her parents and her brother.

Iris let out a choked cry and stumbled towards them but she crashed against an invisible wall.

"No no!" cried Iris as she pounded futilely against the wall.

"You can't break through," came a voice.

Iris looked up to see a tall hooded woman walk up to her family and sit down beside them.

She had three large rocks beside her which hadn't been there a moment ago.

Iris watched as the woman took out a rope and started trying her brother's feet to one of the rocks.

"What are you doing?" asked Iris, "stay away from them!"

"Stop me," murmured the woman in a bored tone as she continued, "they are still alive. Save them."

Iris pushed against the wall with all her strength. It didn't budge.

She watched as the woman started dragging Kevin.

"No are you crazy?" screamed Iris, "why are you doing this?"

"Why aren't you stopping me?" replied the woman dragging Kevin into the water from the shallow end to the deep end. The water was up to his nose now. Suddenly his eyes popped open.

"Iris," he gasped, "help me!"

Iris banged against the wall, straining against it.

"Kevin!" she cried feeling tears running down her face.

She felt like she was at some sort of a breaking point. She felt adrenaline coursing through her.

She could only see the top of his head now.

She pushed against the wall and maybe it was her imagination but she felt like she could get through it, like the wall was breakable. She pushed, her head was pounding. She felt something trickle down her nose. Suddenly she fell forward as the wall disappeared.

She landed hard on her knees. She got up quickly and started running towards her family, only they seemed to be fading away.

"No," sobbed Iris as she ran faster but she felt a familiar white light begin to obscure her vision.

...

"What is he showing her?" asked Peter watching Iris whose face was covered till her nose with the metallic helmet.

"I don't know," replied Hank carefully recording the readings in the monitors, "maybe something familiar to her."

Peter had been packing to go home for a few days for his sister's birthday. He wanted to say good bye to Iris, so he had decided to drop by and watch her training session.

Iris's mouth was moving but Peter couldn't read her lips. One of the monitors started beeping.

Hank straightened up, looking even more alert.

"What's going on?" asked Peter.

"I think its working," murmured Hank, "she might be able to channel her powers outside her body."

Peter was the first to see the tears running down Iris's face.

"Hank," said Peter uncertainly, "she's in pain."

"No no this does not actually physically harm anyone," replied Hank shaking his head, "its only images that Charles is putting in her head."

Peter moved closer to Iris. Her hands gripped her chair tightly.

Suddenly Peter saw the trickle of blood running down her nose.

"Hank," said Peter, "she's bleeding."

Hank rushed over with a tissue and held it to Iris's nose.

"She's doing it," cried Hank happily, "Charles' activity has gone down. She-,"

Peter didn't wait to listen. He went and pulled the cord connecting Charles' helmet to Iris's one.

"That's enough." said Peter quietly.

Hank nodded as he lifted Iris's helmet.

Her eyes were closed, her face pale and sweaty.

Peter knelt down beside her as Hank moved to Charles.

"Iris," murmured Peter touching Iris's face.

Iris opened her eyes, her brilliant blue looking washed out.

"Peter," she said weakly, "I saw my parents. And Kevin."

Peter stood up and turned to face Charles.

"How could you do that?" he asked his temper rising, "you of all people should know better than to use someone's family against them!"

Charles looked back calmly.

"I was helping her see what she can do," replied Charles, "and now she knows. So she can do it again. I'm helping her grow."

Peter turned away from him and back to Iris.

"Are you okay?" he asked as Iris sat up straighter, a glass of orange juice in her hands, which Hank had handed to her.

"A little woozy," said Iris, her expression unreadable.

"Let's go then," said Peter, "I think that's enough for one day."

Iris nodded.

"You go on," replied Iris, "I'll be right out."

Peter nodded and without another look at anyone else he was out in a flash.

"I appreciate what you're doing for me," said Iris looking at Charles, "but please don't ever use the memories of my family ever again."

Her tone was normal, but her eyes were full of grief.

...

 **So that was it for this chapter. It was a little serious than the usual ones as well. Also I am really excited for you guys to read the next chapter. I already have it planned out; I'm going to write it down very soon. Till the next time guys! Leave a review and let me know what you think. Also since we are seven chapters in to this fic, do let me know who you picture as Iris :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I'm back with a new update. So first of all thank you to everyone who has left a review, you guys inspire me to get up and write the next chapter :) Secondly, thank you to everyone who has followed and faved this story. Also I asked you guys whom you picture as Iris, and a reviewer called Fawn had said that they pictured Iris as Emily Rudd, so I googled her and she does really match how I picture Iris so I made a cover for this fic featuring Emily :) But it's completely fine if any of you picture her as someone else. Also I have crossed 80 followers for this story which is amazing. Thank you so much for all the support. Now lets get on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters except Iris.**

 **...**

"I miss Peter," said Ororo with a sigh playing with her salad.

Iris silently agreed.

They were all having lunch together. Scott and Jean had invited Iris to join them for lunch in the cafeteria and they were joined by Kurt and Ororo.

Ororo had almost been friendly. She even passed Iris the ketchup.

"When will he be back?" asked Iris taking a bite of her mac and cheese.

Scott was the one who replied.

"With Peter its hard to tell," he replied, "he can be back in a day or two or after a month. It's not like he has any ties here. He is old enough to do what he wants."

Iris sighed. It had been three days since Peter left and she missed him terribly. His presence had always cheered her up.

"How is your training going Iris?" asked Kurt.

"It's going fine," replied Iris perking up at the topic.

"It's going better than fine," said Jean nudging Iris with a smile, "she's getting really good."

And it was true. Ever since the incident the other day, Iris was able to channel her abilities outside her body for short periods of time. Ofcourse after every session, she was exhausted, and usually nursed a headache. But she had forgiven Professor X for the earlier session. He had been right; all it took was that one push. She wasn't a pro yet, but at least she was improving at a decent rate and for that she was glad.

Raven entered the cafeteria.

"Okay time to go," she said in a loud voice, "return to your rooms or lessons. Don't roam the lawn or the halls for the next two hours. We have visitors."

Everyone started getting up.

"What's going on?" asked Iris.

"The Professor probably has some guests who will be taking a tour," replied Scott standing up.

The rest of them followed.

"So?" asked Iris, "what's that got to do with us?"

"Some guests aren't very mutant friendly," replied Jean in a low voice, "so for our safety, Professor arranges it so that our paths do not cross."

...

Iris was dying of boredom. Jean said she would meet her in their room but she wasn't there and that had been an hour ago.

She pulled out her phone and dialed the number Peter had left for her to reach him at. So far she hadn't called. She felt weird doing it. But right now she really wanted to talk to a friend.

The phone rang twice before it was picked up.

"Hello?" answered a woman.

Iris straightened up.

"Hello," said Iris, "my name is Iris and I was wondering if I could talk to Peter?"

There was a short pause.

"You were calling for Peter?" asked the woman sounding a little surprised.

"Yes," replied Iris biting the inside of her lips.

"Okay," said the woman, "just a sec."

Iris heard her call Peter's name.

"Hello Iris," came Peter's voice, "starting to miss me already?"

Iris relaxed.

"No," she replied grinning, "we are having tons of pizza parties here without you."

Peter laughed.

"Well now I regret not being there!" he replied, "so what's up?"

"Just calling to see whether you're alive," replied Iris, "when are you coming back?"

"Uh I'm not sure," he replied, "today is my sister's birthday. We are throwing her a surprise party. We are decorating the house right now, my mom and I."

There was a loud crash.

"What was that?" asked Iris curiously.

"Uh oh," said Peter, "I have to go. One of the lights fell. Just my luck. Take care now. Bye."

"Bye." replied Iris glumly.

She stood up with a huff. She was sick of staying holed up in her room. If Jean was out and about, she could be too.

She walked towards her favorite tree on the front lawn and sat down beneath it.

This was much better. A light wind blew the tendrils of her dark hair around her face.

"Such a nice day," came a voice.

Iris started and looked up to see an unfamiliar man looking down at her.

"It is." replied Iris cautiously as she rose to her feet.

"I was just leaving," said the man, "decided to stop by. I really love this tree."

Iris didn't reply. There was something about this man that frightened her. And then there was the fact that she wasn't supposed to be here.

"What's your name?" asked the man.

"Iris," replied Iris, "who are you?"

"Oh I'm a friend of the professor," said the man holding out his hand, "my name is Erik."

Iris reached out and shook his hand. She thought she saw a look cross Erik's face but she couldn't read it.

She withdrew her hand quickly.

"I have to go," she said, "it was nice meeting you."

"Hope to see you again, Iris," said Erik as Iris started walking away.

And the way he said it left no doubt in her mind that they would indeed meet again.

Iris waited till she was out of the man's sight then ran all the way back to her room.

She locked the door behind her, her heart racing. She glanced at her arm. There were goosebumps all over.

...

 **So Iris met Magneto. Hmmm wonder how that's going to turn out in the future. Haha, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Leave a review and let me know what you think :) Also do you think Magneto has an agenda? Leave a review and let me know!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new update! Keeping this intro short, I hope you guys like it and let's see if after this chapter we can get the story to 45 reviews. I know its hoping a lot but let's see if we can do this! Also a big thank you to ALL my reviewers, I love getting feedback from you guys and hearing your opinions! :) Without further ado let's get on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters except Iris.**

 **...**

Iris watched as Jean levitated her books. They were sitting in Iris's favorite spot beneath the tree in the front lawn of the school. Both of them had the day off from practice and lessons today.

They planned on practicing for an hour before they would all go out to eat.

Scott was still sleeping, Ororo was taking a shower, and Kurt was praying.

"So I have to tell you something," said Iris slowly channeling her powers outside her body to meet Jean's. The books slowly began to descend.

Jean looked at Iris questioningly.

"The other day," said Iris, "I met the Professor's guest. He said his name was Eric."

The books suddenly rose up again sharply, Iris felt Jean's powers snap away from her.

"Eric!" exclaimed Jean, "you went up to Eric?"

Iris frowned.

"He came up to me," replied Iris struggling to negate Jean's powers again but she was too strong and Iris was distracted now, "besides you weren't even there! Where were you anyways?"

"Nowhere," replied Jean rather quickly, letting down the books, then asked "what did he want?"

"Nothing," replied Iris, "he just found me and introduced himself. And what's the big deal? He's a friend of the professor's right?"

Jean shrugged.

"He is but it's complicated," replied Jean, "he has very different thoughts about being a mutant. I actually fought alongside him last year. So did Scott, Ororo, Kurt, Peter, Raven, Professor and etc."

"Really?" breathed Iris, "What can he do?"

"He can manipulate metal," replied Jean, "he's an extremely powerful mutant. He's Pet-,"

There was a rush of air beside Iris.

"Hey guys," came an all too familiar voice, "missed me?"

Iris turned her head so fast it cricked.

"Oww!" she groaned, "Peter!"

Peter stood there grinning from ear to ear. It felt good to be back after two whole weeks. He would have been back sooner but his mom wanted him to wait and spend a few days with the family. And since he had been away for so long,he complied.

Iris and Jean stood up.

Then without warning Iris flung herself into his arms. For a guy who was as fast as him, he did not see it coming.

His arms went around her.

"I missed you!" said Iris missing the surprised look on Peter's face which Jean caught and smiled.

Peter felt his already fast heartbeat speed up. Finally Iris let go. She looked much better than the last time he saw her. There were no bruises, that she seemed to be prone to a lot. Her eyes were bluer than ever, and she looked happy. Her cheeks were flushed with color.

"So!" said Peter clearing his throat then smiling, "what are we doing today?"

...

"So I knew there was no way I was going to pass the test," Ororo was saying animatedly, "so I pretended to be sick."

Scott snorted.

"If you think professor X was fooled by your fake coughing you are delusional," he snickered.

"Shut up," snapped Ororo glaring at Scott.

"Wimp," Peter said nudging Ororo with a smirk.

Ororo rolled her eyes but smiled fondly at him.

Iris sat across the table from Peter. They were all out for pizza. Every time she saw Peter, Iris felt a burst of happiness. She was just really glad to see him.

She looked around the packed pizza parlor. Mostly kids their age. Kurt had on a hoodie to cover his face and kept his head down. But it wasn't necessary. Jean was careful to make him appear invisible to anyone who looked their way.

Iris suddenly had a prickly feeling at the back of her neck. It was like someone was watching her.

Iris turned but there was no one there. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a guy wearing a cap and shades. She couldn't see his face because of the cap and shades but he was turned her way as if looking at her.

There was something so familiar about that guy. Iris looked away because he seemed to be staring and that was creepy no matter who did it.

But a moment later she turned back to look. He still appeared to be looking at her.

"What are you looking at?" came Peter's voice.

Iris started and turned back to find everyone at their table looking at her.

"Just saw someone who looks like someone I used to know back home," replied Iris turning red.

"Must be a coincidence," said Kurt, "you are after all a long way from home."

"Yeah," said Iris turning back to the spot where the guy had sat.

He was gone.

...

 **So that was it for this chapter. Leave a review and let me know who you think that guy was. Tata for now. Take care guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I know its been super duper long since my last update but unfortunately I was really really busy these past two weeks with some family stuff. Anyways keeping the intro short. Thanks for every review and follow and favorite. They inspire me to keep writing this story.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters except the OCs.**

 **...**

Iris paced her room deep in thought. It was nearly impossible that she would see him. It had to be someone who looked like him. It had to be! There was no way he could be here!

There was a knock on her door. Iris opened it to find Peter.

"Hey," he said looking concerned, "you kind of ditched us. You okay?"

Iris nodded.

"Yeah I was feeling a little ill," replied Iris, "Come on in."

She stepped aside to let Peter in. He sat on Jean's bed.

"So," said Iris breaking the momentary silence, "you're back."

Peter's lips curved into a small smile.

"I am." he replied looking amused.

Iris wondered why she was suddenly so shy.

"I am doing better at the whole negating thing." said Iris.

"Yeah I heard," replied Peter, then standing up he added, "lets go to the grounds and you can show me what you got."

"Oh ofcourse!" said Iris jumping up grateful for the distraction.

They walked downstairs. Peter was stopped several times by people who wanted to ask him about where he had been. After a while Peter seemed to get bored of saying he was home for his sister's birthday so he made up wild stories.

"I was trying to see if I could travel the whole world in one day!" he said to one.

"I went back in time to see Monalisa," he told another, "the painting doesn't do her smile justice!"

All the while, Iris tried to keep a straight face.

Finally they made it outside.

"Alright Iris," said Peter putting on his goggles, "ready set go!"

And he was off running.

Iris couldn't even see him but he seemed to be running in circles around her. Iris pushed out her powers and imagined them dispersing evenly around her in a circular motion. After a few seconds, Peter came into view,a wide grin on his face.

"Look at you!" he said approvingly making Iris blush, then added, "once more. This time I won't keep a particular patter."

Iris nodded looking alert. Peter disappeared and Iris started to visualize her power like it was water, spreading and touching everything. After a full minute, Iris saw Peter appeared just a few centimeters away from her.

Surprised by the close proximity, he stumbled and fell right on top of Iris and they both fell on the ground.

Iris braced herself for the pain of falling but it never came. Peter had his arms around her to break her fall.

Peter looked into Iris's blue eyes wide with surprise. Her face was full of color. He felt a dull ache somewhere in his chest.

"Is he going to kiss me?" thought Iris suddenly.

Then she cursed herself for even thinking it.

"Stupid girl," she thought, "we are friends! Why would he kiss me?"

Suddenly it started raining. Iris groaned.

Peter quickly picked himself up and then chuckled.

"Hey Ororo," he said wiping the water off his goggles and holding out his hand for Iris.

Ororo stood there with her arms crossed.

"What's going on?" she asked in a light voice not bothering to make it stop raining.

"I fell," replied Peter rolling his eyes then laughing at himself, "took Iris down with me. Such a klutz!"

Ororo glared at Iris who stared back defiantly and wiped her wet face.

Suddenly it stopped raining.

Peter glanced at Iris who arched an eyebrow and shrugged.

Ororo rolled her eyes and put a hand on her hips.

"The Professor wants to see you." she told Peter with a grimace.

The smile on Peter's face died. He nodded.

"See you guys later," he muttered before leaving.

Iris watched him leave then started to find Ororo still looking at her.

"What?" asked Iris apprehensively starting to walk.

"You like him don't you?" asked Ororo almost accusingly following her.

Iris felt her cheeks heat up.

"What's there not to like?" she replied calmly, "its Peter. Everyone likes Peter."

Ororo rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean." said Ororo.

"Why would-," began Iris but stopped short as she saw something right outside the gates of the school.

Her heart started pounding as she stood there frozen. Ororo was saying something but she didn't hear a word of it. Without a backwards glance she was off running towards the gate.

"Where are you going?" cried Ororo exasperated.

Iris didn't reply. It was him! She needed to get near, to touch him, and hear him speak to know he was real. She wouldn't let him out of her sight for a second time.

...

 **That was it for this chapter! I know cliffhanger but I promise next chapter the identity of this mystery person will be revealed. A lot of you have told me who you think it is. Keep the guesses coming. Let's see who gets it right. Also here's a snippet from the next chapter as an apology for being so late! Also please leave a review guys :)**

 _Iris looked around her, but he was nowhere to be seen._

 _It was dark outside the gates. She knew she wasn't supposed to be here._

 _Suddenly a hand closed around her mouth. Iris's eyes widened and she started struggling._

" _Stop it Iris!" growled a voice._

 _Iris felt tears come to her eyes as she went still. The voice was so familiar and yet that of a stranger._


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys I am back with a new update. So thankful to everyone who took the time out to review. You guys are the BEST! Thank you to everyone who has faved this story! Let's see if we can get to 58 reviews after this chapter. Without further ado let's get on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters except the OCs.**

Iris looked around her, but he was nowhere to be seen. It was dark outside the gates. She knew she wasn't supposed to be here.

Suddenly a hand closed around her mouth. Iris's eyes widened and she started struggling.

"Stop it Iris!" growled a male voice.

Iris felt tears come to her eyes as she went still. The voice was so familiar and yet that of a stranger.

The boy let go of Iris who turned to face him. Iris took in his features. Blue eyes, identical to hers and dark hair. He looked a little older of course.

"I don't understand," she whispered, "Kevin!"

"It's been a while hasn't it baby sis?" said the boy sadly.

Iris tried to calm her breathing.

"The other day," sobbed Iris, "I saw you, but you were gone!"

Kevin pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry," said Kevin, "I have so much to tell you, but this isn't the right place."

"Mom and Dad," said Iris knowing what his answer would be, but if he was here,anything was possible.

Kevin mutely shook his head.

Suddenly there was a rustle.

"Someone's coming," muttered Kevin.

Peter came into view with Ororo behind him.

"Iris what are you doing here all alone?" Ororo asked looking at Iris.

Iris frowned as she glanced around her. Kevin was gone. But she heard a breathing sound close to her ears.

"I'll be right back," said Iris looking at Peter who looked concerned.

"It's not safe out here," said Peter hesitating as Ororo shrugged and started back.

"I'll be fine," said Iris confidently.

Peter seemed to look right at the spot where Kevin stood. Something passed in his face but he hid it well.

"Okay I'll leave you to it then," said Peter finally as he walked back inside the gates.

Iris breathed a sigh of relief.

"So you can turn invisible?" asked Iris facing Kevin who was standing beside her once more.

"Yes," replied Kevin, "I've been following you for a while now and I know what you can do. But just for confirmation. You can cancel out powers?"

Iris nodded.

"I don't want to talk about my abilities," said Iris, "I want to know how you're alive and how is it that you never sought me out."

Kevin nodded then looked at his sister with blue eyes identical to hers.

"The night of the car accident," said Kevin, "when the car crashed, mom and dad were knocked out or already dead. I was still moving. But I was trapped. Then there came a man, he rescued me. Bent the bloody car to get me out. Could manipulate metal. He saved me. He even figured out what I was. He took me with him. I hit my head during the accident and it made me forget a lot of things. But over the last few months, it's all been coming back. The man who saved me, Erik, he taught me how to be good at using my powers. He had always suggested that I shouldn't seek out my remaining family. But then a few days back, he said maybe I should find my sister."

Iris turned paler as she listened. She couldn't believe her brother was here in the flesh. He had to be twenty one now.

"So I went to Uncle Rob's house," continued Kevin his eyes darker now, "but you weren't there. And he wasn't very nice. Erik took care of that as well. Then he said that maybe you were gifted as well. And well there was a high chance you could be here at this school. It was hoping too much but still worth a try. So everyday I waited outside these gates until one day I saw you and your friends drive off. You look a little different but you're my sister.I knew it was you."

"This Erik guy," said Iris quietly, "I've met him."

"I know," replied Kevin, "After the first day I saw you, I told him about it. And he's the one who offered to come here. After he'd met you, he told me to try to talk to you but to take it slow."

"So you just sat and observed me in Pizza parlors?" asked Iris her tone getting angry, "I am your sister! And I thought you were dead!"

"I'm trying to make it all better," said Kevin, "come with me. Erik will gladly take care of you too. We can be a family again."

Iris started.

"I can't leave here," replied Iris, "I am learning how to control my abilities."

"Erik can teach you," said Kevin eagerly, "Just like he taught me. I just want my sister back!"

Iris's heart was pounding. She was torn. It was too much to take in.

"I'll ask the professor," said Iris finally.

Kevin's face hardened.

"No!" he stated, "Noone can know"

"Erik is friends with Professor," protested Iris, "It's okay!"

"Look," said Kevin, "I'm leaving tonight. And I won't be back. I'd think after all this time you'd be happy to see your brother."

"I am!" cried Iris, "but Kevin, you've been MIA for years. This place, Peter,they saved me! Just like Erik saved you."

"Erik saved me from death," said Kevin,"it's not the same thing. I owe my life to him. I'll be here at midnight. Meet me here if you want to go with me. Don't tell anyone about Erik. Just say you want to go home and have a normal life."

"Kevin," whispered Iris, "please! Uncle Rob, he was awful. No one would believe that."

"He won't touch you again," said Kevin, "Just make something up about leaving. I have to go now I miss you baby sis. Please don't let me go."

With that he disappeared from view.

...

Iris spent an hour in the shower debating what to do. Most of her wanted to go with Kevin. She could still come back if she didn't like it there Couldn't she? But a part of her knew there would probably be no coming back here. A part of her didn't want to leave, especially not without telling the truth.

She got dressed and ran a towel through her damp hair as she walked back into her room. Jean was out again and Iris strongly suspected she was out with Scott.

Iris lay on her bed, her mind chaotic.

"I have to go," she said to herself, "its Kevin. There is no other option."

Her heart sank as she spoke her decision out loud. But a larger part of her was relieved.

There was a soft knock on the door. Iris opened the door to see Peter standing there.

"Hey," said Iris,surprised to see him there, "come in."

Peter walked in and for once he wasn't smiling.

"Is everything okay?" asked Iris as she sat down beside him.

"That's what I should be asking you," said Peter looking right into her eyes.

Iris felt a tug in her chest and looked away.

"Everything is fine," said Iris, "I actually have something I need to tell you."

Peter didn't say anything. He merely looked at her waiting.

"I'm going home for a few days," said Iris trying to sound cheery, "back to my uncle's place."

Peter's eyes widened.

"You're joking," he said not believing her.

"I just need to clear out some family stuff with him," continued Iris, her lies sounding bland even to her own ears.

"Right," said Peter, "and when will you be back?"

Iris grew very still. When would she be back? Would she even be back? What if this was the last time she ever saw Peter?

"I'm not sure," replied Iris in a very low voice as she stood up.

"Iris," said Peter standing up, "look at me."

Iris did.

"Tell me what's wrong," he said, "Please. I know you're not being honest."

"I just need to go for a while," replied Iris feeling her eyes burning.

She would miss him. This sweet, gentle, beautiful soul of a guy. All she could think of was that this was probably the last time she would see Peter.

She looked at Peter and he seemed to be thinking the same thing because in the next moment, his face moved closer to hers.

Their lips lingered close for a few seconds, savoring this moment before they finally met. Peter's hands moved to Iris's waist and he pulled her closer. Iris felt like she was melting into him. So many things that had been left unsaid were all said in that moment without words.

When they finally broke apart, they were out of breath. Even Peter and for him that was a first.

"Don't go," whispered Peter.

"I have to go, Peter," said Iris, "I wish I had a choice. But I don't. It's complicated."

Peter nodded.

"No yeah you're going to go," said Peter, "I guess I knew that. But wherever you go, I'll get you back. You can't always say no to me. Heck you'll miss me. I know you will. And that's when you'll come back."

Iris laughed through a tear knowing that it wasn't possible. But for a moment, she liked to think that it was possible.

...

 **SO MANY OF YOU GUESSED IT RIGHT ABOUT KEVIN! So that was it for this chapter. ALSO OMG THEY KISSED. I hope you guys liked it. Please please leave a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. ALSO leave a review and let me know what your first impression of Kevin is! Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Back with a new update! Really sorry for the delay. But hey I graduated so yaaaay. Anyways let's get on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters except the OCs.**

 **...**

"Professor," said Peter thoughtfully, "do we have any students here who can go invisible?"

Charles looked up from the book he was reading in surprise.

"Well there is a girl," he replied, "Anne. But she's new. Can barely control her powers. Why?"

"Can I watch her next practice session?" asked Peter.

Charles nodded, then his face softened.

"Have you heard from Iris?" he asked in a soft voice.

Peter shook his head.

"Not a word since she left," said Peter with a sigh, "Jean has been trying to reach her but no luck."

"Look, Peter," said Charles cautiously, "its not like anyone who comes here never leaves. You yourself stayed away from this school for a good amount of time."

Peter nodded. There could be a hundred reasons why she left. But Peter's instinct told him, she had been lying. Also there was the fact that he thought she went with someone.

...

Iris's head hit the floor hard as a gust of wind blew over her.

"Oww," groaned Iris sitting up and rubbing her head.

"Damn it Iris!" cried Kevin, "a few minutes more and you had him."

Iris stood up. Opposite her, Brood aka Air Demon was smiling triumphantly. Her brother stood to the far right watching them both go up against each other.

"Once more," said Brood, "I'll go easy on you."

Iris rolled her eyes as she wiped sweat away. She felt exhausted. When she imagined coming away with her brother, she imagined a warm loving environment. She was so wrong. Where Professor X's school felt like a home. This place had an institutional feel about it. Kind of like a prison.

The whole place was made out of metal with huge walls surrounding the property. There were no fun and games here. Everyone trained all the time like they were going to war. In the one week Iris had been here, she had had several nosebleeds due to exertion. And her brother just kept pushing her harder.

"No thanks," muttered Iris,her temple was throbbing, "I need a break."

She walked right out of the training area.

"You've just put in two hours," said Kevin striding beside her.

"I'm tired," said Iris walking faster, "and sleepy. I barely slept last night."

"Well maybe you should have gone to bed earlier," suggested Kevin frowning.

Iris stopped and faced him.

"The last time I checked," said Iris her voice rising, "I am old enough to make my own decisions."

"What is going on?" came a voice.

Iris turned to see Erik walking towards them.

"Nothing important, Erik," said Kevin.

Erik fixed his eyes on Iris who looked back her gaze never faltering.

"I hope you're training well," said Erik, "We need you to be strong, Iris."

Iris was mute.

Erik nodded to Kevin before he walked away.

"I'm going to deliver a letter," said Iris as she started walking again, "why don't cell phones work in this stupid place?"

"It's the walls," replied Kevin, "they keep out everything."

"Well how do I even know whether my friends are getting my letters?" asked Iris, "two letters and not one reply."

Kevin shrugged.

"Maybe its because they think you've left them for good," replied Kevin,"why be bothered with someone who won't join them? You should make new friends here."

Iris rolled her eyes. She could start screaming if she thought anyone would bat an eyelash. She was practically a prisoner. Apparently noone went out of this place unless Erik allowed it and that too only the ones Erik trusted went out. Apparently there was some paranoia going around about insider information being leaked. Iris wanted to point out that she didn't even know where the library was let alone some insider information.

She headed upstairs to her room. She pulled out her cellphone. Nope. Not bars.

"What if I went to the roof?" wondered Iris.

Brightening up with the idea, she hurried to find the stairs to the roof.

...

Anne was looking very nervous as she looked around the room at Peter, Hank and Charles.

She was a tiny thing with pale blonde hair and blue eyes. She reminded Peter a lot of Lorna.

"It's okay Anne," said Charles soothingly, "you're safe here."

Anne nodded and took a deep breath. She started to fade out of view and then she was back again.

"I can't," she cried, "its too hard."

"You can," said Peter with an encouraging smile, "you're a strong girl, Anne."

He needed to confirm his suspicions. If she would only turn for a minute.

"She did it," said Hank in a low voice.

Peter was looking hard at the spot where the invisible girl stood, using his powers he moved a little bit. And there it was. The air looked a solid where the girl stood, kind of like ice. The same way he had seen the air look when Iris had been outside the gates the other day. She had been with someone who could turn invisible.

"Is there any other student who left recently who can turn invisible?" asked Peter.

"Nope," replied Hank, "Anne is the only one."

...

Iris walked on the roof after half an hour of roaming around the place. She was a little breathless from all the climbing.

It was very windy outside. Iris was glad her hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She walked to the middle of the roof and pulled out her phone.

"Shit," she groaned.

No bars. Clearly whatever the walls did, extended to the roof as well.

Iris sighed and went closer to the edge. The institution was twenty storey high. She saw the places outside the walls and a dull ache filled her. She missed her friends terribly. And she missed Peter.

The door to the roof opened. Iris turned around to see Brood enter.

She walked slowly towards him, not liking the smirk on his face.

"What?" she demanded.

"I thought we'd have a rematch," said Brood grinning, "even though I know I'll win again."

"We are on a roof," said Iris rolling her eyes, "Don't be an idiot."

She tried to walk past him but he blocked her way.

"It's much more fun when the stakes are high," replied Brood his eyes glittering manically.

...

 **So that was it for this chapter. I promise the next chapter will come way sooner than it took for this one to come. Till then leave a review and let me know what you thought. Thank you to all my reviewers. You guys are the best!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Back with a short update! Keeping the intro short. Hope you guys like it. :)**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters except the OCs.**

..

"Get out of my way, Brood," said Iris trying to push past him.

A burst of air pushed her back.

"Make me," said Brood stepping closer, his mouth set in a menacing grin.

Iris took a step back preparing to push out her powers. Brood pushed her back once more, the force of his power growing stronger. Iris closed her eyes and pushed back harder still while she felt herself moving closer to the edge.

"Oh princess," said Brood stopping for a minute, "looks like I'm going to win again."

Iris took her chance, she flung her phone at him. It hit his head with a loud crack. Iris ran past him without looking as he cried out.

"You!" he growled his hand covering his face.

She exited the roof and shut the door behind her, locking it from outside.

She ran till she reached the ground floor.

Suddenly she collided with a girl.

"Sorry!" breathed Iris.

The girl looked up in surprise. Iris didn't know her name or her powers but knew her face. She was one of the only ones here she had seen smiling.

"It's okay," said the girl, "you're Iris right?"

"Yeah," replied Iris with a small smile.

"I'm Misha," replied the girl.

"It's nice to meet you," said Iris, "I really have to go right now. Talk to you later?"

Misha smiled.

"Sure," she replied, "I need to go too. I'm going outside the premises today! I'm helping Kevin pick up someone."

"Lucky." muttered Iris trying not to sound resentful.

"Anything you need?" asked Misha looking meaningfully at Iris.

Iris's eyes narrowed. She had learnt not to trust anyone here.

"No." replied Iris with a forced smile, "I'm fine. Thanks."

With that she turned around and left.

...

"Where else would she go?" asked Jean sadly as Scott and Peter collapsed on the couch looking defeated.

"Well her uncle said he hadn't seen her in months," muttered Peter.

They were all gathered in Jean's room.

"Where else can we look?" asked Kurt, "Maybe we should spread out?"

"And go where?" asked Ororo raising an eyebrow, "guys I think she doesn't want to be found."

"I don't believe that." said Peter shaking his head.

"You don't believe it or you don't want to?" asked Ororo raising an eyebrow, "clearly she was sick of the mutant life. This is the place for mutants! If she's not here it's probably cause she doesn't want to be here."

Jean stood up very suddenly.

Scott glanced up at her quizzically.

"This is the place for people like us," murmured Jean, "but we all know it's not the only place for people like us."

She looked at Peter meaningfully.

Peter looked confused for a second before realization dawned on him. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"It's a long shot." he said finally, "but we can give it a try."

...

"She locked me on the roof!" Brood was saying, "there was a thunderstorm coming. I could have been electrocuted."

Iris rolled her eyes and glared at him.

Kevin looked at Iris quizzically.

"He tried to force me into a challenge." said Iris, "He wouldn't let me leave. He tried to throw me off the roof."

Kevin's face hardened. Iris was sure he was going to chew her out. But instead he turned to Brood.

"Make sure I don't see you near my sister again." he said in a low voice, "you don't get to put her in a dangerous situation."

Brood glared at Iris and then left muttering something under his breath.

Iris raised an eyebrow at Kevin.

"Careful big brother," she said with a small smile, "it almost sounded like you care."

Kevin rolled his eyes.

"I do care Iris," said Kevin, "there isn't a right or wrong way when it comes to caring, is there?"

Before Iris could answer, Erik walked in to the room.

"Where is Misha?" asked Erik.

"I sent her back early with Cruz," replied Kevin, "she was feeling ill."

"Well," said Erik in a strange tone, "Cruz just returned and swore that Misha had knocked him out with a rock and made a run for it."

"She was one of our best fighters," said Kevin, "Where would she go?"

...

 **That was it for this chapter. I really am sorry for the late updates but I've been really busy lately. Thank you so much to all my reviewers, if it weren't for you guys, this story would probably be left incomplete. So thank you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys. Back with a new update! Hope you guys like it. Thank you so much to everyone who has been so patient with my late updates. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing. Without further ado let's get on with the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters except the OCs.**

 **...**

Peter entered Charles' room trying very hard not to think of what he was about to do.

He trusted Charles to keep out of his mind but he wasn't taking any risks. He was about eighty percent sure Charles wouldn't approve of the plan he was working on.

"Peter," said Charles looking up from some papers in front of him, "I haven't seen you around lately."

Peter closed the door behind him and nodded.

"I've been out and about," replied Peter, "you know me, can't keep still for long."

Charles smiled and motioned for him to take a seat which Peter did.

"So I take it that you've come here for something?" said Charles looking at Peter questioningly.

"Remember a few months ago," said Peter looking at his hands, "we spoke about my father."

Charles nodded solemnly.

"If I recall correctly," said Charles, "you believed you weren't ready to go to him."

"I think I am now." said Peter, "I need to know where he is."

"Peter," said Charles, "you should be prepared for the best and the worst. You know he lost a daughter. This whole thing might come as a bit of a shock."

Peter nodded.

"Yeah I know." he replied, "I'm ready."

"Very well then," said Charles, taking out a piece of paper.

...

"We leave after lights out," Peter was saying, "and for the last time you guys don't have to come."

"For the last time," said Jean rolling her eyes, "we want to."

They were all sitting outside discussing the plan.

"So Kurt will transport all of us just outside the gates of the institution," said Peter, "I don't know how we can get in yet. But we will cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Um who are you?" said Ororo looking at someone behind them.

There was a girl of about nineteen with coffee colored skin and brown hair.

"I'm Misha," said the girl, "which one of you is Peter?"

Peter looked at her curiously then smiled.

"I am." he replied.

The girl's face slackened with relief and she sat down squeezing herself between Kurt and Ororo.

"I know Iris," she said pulling out two envelopes, "Well not well actually-,"

Instantly everyone leaned closer.

"You know Iris?" repeated Scott, "How?"

"She lives in the same institution as I," replied Misha, "she wrote these letters ages ago but the jerk who was on postman duty was given orders to not send them. I stole these and saw the address. I have heard so much about this school."

"Who asked you not to send the letters?" asked Peter taking the letters.

"Oh her brother Kevin," replied Misha, "I'm sure its nothing personal. He got his sister after ages. But point is, and I'm sure the letters will confirm that, she isn't happy over there. I've been watching her."

"Stalker," muttered Ororo under her breath.

"No I wasn't stalking," replied Misha, "we have never had anyone come in from another institution. I was merely curious. I mean this place is a summer camp compared to that place. I can help you guys get in."

"Why are you helping us?" asked Jean, "I mean I refuse to believe you suddenly wanted to help us because someone you don't even know that well was unhappy."

Misha shrugged.

"I need a favor in return." said Misha, "If you guys are going to get Iris out, I need you to get my little brother out as well."

"They locked up your brother?" asked Ororo quietly.

"I locked him up," replied Misha, "unintentionally. I'll explain more later. But for now let's keep it at that. Do we have a deal?"

Peter nodded.

"Ofcourse." he replied, "we'll get your brother and Iris out."

"And you." added Ororo.

Misha smiled.

"Let's not worry about me." she said.

...

Iris watched as her brother trained. Even though Kevin's ability would provide him with the choice of not having to fight at all, he still practiced his combat skills like everyone else here.

"So what are they going to do about that girl?" asked Iris walking closer to the fighting cage.

Kevin breathed hard and he threw a punch at his opponent.

"Misha?" replied Kevin, "They've sent a few of our people to try and find her."

"How are you going to make her come back if she doesn't want to?" asked Iris crossing her arms across her chest.

Kevin tugged off his gloves and exited the cage.

"The key little sister," said Kevin seriously, "is leverage."

Iris frowned.

"What do you mean?" asked Iris quietly.

"Sometimes it's all about what you have against the other person." replied Kevin solemnly.

"Sometimes I don't recognize you at all," whispered Iris turning to walk away.

Kevin reached for her arm.

"We sometimes hurt the people we love to protect them, Iris." whispered Kevin, "I hope you will understand that one day."

Iris didn't say anything but when she looked at Kevin, something passed across his features. In a moment, before Iris could identify it, it was gone.

"I miss you, Kevin." said Iris softly before she walked away.

...

 **So that was it! I hope you guys liked it. Seems like Peter is finally going to be on his way to Erik. And what do you guys think of Kevin? Is he actually a good guy or a bad guy? Also quick question: What do you guys think Misha's abilities are?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone. So I'm aware that its been a really long time since I last updated this story. I haven't really been very active on my fanfiction account this year. The response to this story was really amazing and it is still being read. So I've decided to continue the story after this super long hiatus and can only hope that you guys would like to read more of it. I am so sorry that I left off Iris and Peter's story half way and would really like to finish it. I'll upload a chapter early next week so you guys can go back and read the previous chapters to freshen up the story. Let me know if you guys would like me to pick up the story where we left it off.**

 **Ps- I'll delete off this right after I upload the new chapter.**


End file.
